Where Does It Hurt?
by kumikofay
Summary: SPOILERSBook 6! Hermione is haunted by recent events and deep down is convinced Draco Malfoy is victim to terrifying circumstances. A chance meeting helps them both come to terms...in a dark alley.


Disclaimer: Okay, this is a total Hermione-Draco one-shot full of...sarcasm and tackiness! lol. But read it, Lia says it's good. I don't own Harry Potter (that's a lot of pressure) and I don't own Alexz Johnson (that would be odd) or her song "Where Does It Hurt?". Please enjoy. R&R. Torches welcomed.

(when you open your heart, there's always so much to lose, so fight your fall, and know where to go when it's through)

Hermione was sitting inside Ron's bedroom on a summer's day before the beginning of term. Not that she should really be thinking in matter of 'terms' anymore. Because they weren't going back. Not Harry. Not Ron. Not Ginny. And not Hermione Granger. Not the brainiac genius who was destined to rock somebody elses world beyond Ronald Weasley. Which brings us to Hermione's thoughts as she sips at her cocoa while Ron and Harry look back at their many years at Hogwarts.

This was good bye. If only for a little while, this was good bye. They were saying good bye to Hogwarts and it's professors and students and forests, yes. But Hermione was saying good bye to Ron and Harry, if only in her mind. Her heart was pulling her away. She had to find Draco Malfoy and find him fast...before Harry and Ron managed to find him. He had, after all, been bent on murdering Professor Albus Dumbledore. But he hadn't. Why couldn't they understand. He HADN'T committed murder. And deep down Hermione knew Draco Malfoy was not made for killing. He was a victim. And no matter how much she hated him, wanted him to go down for all of his wrongdoings, she knew he deserved a chance to rise above his father. Simply business. She had no feelings for him at all.

About now Ron will wave his hands in front of Hermione's face, for her cocoa has caught a chill and she is staring blankly at the wall, but what he doesn't know is she is captivated by the greens on the paint and wallpaper. Almost the exact Slytherin green. The green that reminded her of disgusting, snakey, sneaky, mysterious, charming, dangerous...Draco.

"We need to go into the city," Harry suddenly said, taking Hermione by surprise at the change of subject, "the muggle city, I mean. I have some things to pick up."

"But mum and dad have offered to get you everything you need-."

"Ron, I can't let them do that. I have my muggle money. I'll get my things. Besides, we need to get out. Don't you agree, Hermione?"

"Mm? Yes, getting out would be nice."

"Oh, NOW she pays attention."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered quietly, running her fingers around her cocoa mug. Ronald nodded as if he understood and reached over to squeeze her hand reassuringly. Hermione's eyes shifted away and Ron frowned, but Harry quickly snatched them both up and they were off.

(but if you let me in, I wont let you down, put your faith in me, because whenever you crash, where ever you land, that's where I'll be)

"I don't understand why Ginny didn't come," Ron mumbled as they walked down the sidewalk, "I thought you two had finally hit it off."

"Ron..it's been about a month," Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"We broke up, you thick-head," Harry said uncomfortably, "but I don't want to talk about it, if that's okay with you."

"Of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes and slowed her pace to fall behind.

"Right up here," Harry smiled, opening the door for Ron.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No," she answered, shifting her bag on her shoulder, "if it's okay I'd like to look around some. There is a dress shop-."

"Okay," Ron smiled, "we'll meet you there."

Hermione nodded and walked in that direction. After all, she had fully intended on getting her mind off of things by going into the dress shop. She hadn't wanted to think anymore about Draco Malfoy until she stood before him. Hadn't-

Hermione froze. She heard the dog whimper from the alley, and as she turned, she saw the dark form. Knowing she was out of her mind for asking, but decided it was worth a try, she whispered the name under her breath. "Sirius?" The form turned in her direction. Her breath froze.

She slowly stepped into the alley, realizing how much colder it was there. Determined not to let the chill bother her, though, she pressed forward. And when she walked up on the dog, she nearly screamed. But the scratched and bloodied arm reached out for her and a hand covered her mouth.

"Please don't scream," the voice whispered, thick but not threatening, "please."

It wasn't a dog after all.

The form stepped from the shadow she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy, badly injured with fear in his eyes. Actually, more of a mixture of fear and relief, but fear all the same.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"My father...men...please, just...no. What are you doing here?"

"I um..." Hermione blushed, not knowing why, and very much against her will, "I thought you were a dog."

"Nice. Do we call that a simile or a metaphor?" he smirked.

"I'm being serious. I thought you were a dog. Now, if you'd let go of me I'll be on my way." Hermione jerked from his grip and her elbow grazed his forearm. Malfoy gave a small groan of pain. Hermione stood still then, her determination to leave wavering and wilting.

"I've let you go," Malfoy said darkly, "and you haven't left."

"It's dark," Hermione fussed, "I'm not sure I know how to get out of here."

"How about walking towards the end that doesn't look like a cold, dark brick wall," Malfoy suggested.

"Such help."

She still didn't leave.

"Why aren't you leaving, Granger?" Malfoy asked, smiling, "really?"

"I'm waiting for the mudblood wise crack," she shot back, not exactly sure why she was becoming defensive. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That's...not...me..." he said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Why aren't you leaving?" he was becoming angry.

"...you're hurt."

"Yeah, I not only see that, I feel that. Why is it any of your concern?"

"What happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Hermione's eyes were adjusting to the dark, and now she could look up at Draco and see him. Look him in the eyes.

"Because I realize you aren't... Never mind." Hermione turned around to leave.

"My father's men...they've been following me. They found me. And they decided to show me how to murder, okay?"

"Who is dead now?"

"No one, I was supposed to be the demonstration."

Hermione went still.

"Do you need medical attention?"

"No, a wand will do just fine."

Hermione turned around and dropped her bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked as Hermione pulled her wand from the bag.

"I'm helping you."

"Why, Granger?" Draco asked, suddenly putting his hands on her shoulders, "why?"

Hermione looked up at him. He was weak. He was alone. He was so fragile.

"Because I need to."

And that was all. Draco lowered his hands and let Hermione cast her spells, summon bandages, and wrap him up. In the dark she repaired him and he stood there and watched. Finally, as the last of the work was being done, with his hair falling into is eyes, he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked distractedly.

"Why do you need to help me?"

"Because I need to know."

"Know what?" he asked confused, "what do you need to know, Granger?"

"I need to know why I haven't been able to sleep because of you."

"You...haven't?"

"No. I worry about you. I know you're not as tough as you claim."

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it that way...I meant...evil instead of tough. You're not as evil as you claim."

Malfoy smiled in the dark.

"How do you figure that?"

"You didn't kill Professor Dumbledore. He saw in you what I see, only from a different perspective, I suppose."

"Oh really? And that perspective would be?"

Hermione pulled her hair behind her ears and began to stash her wand back into her bag.

"You're all better. I would perscribe pain medication, but, you know..."

Malfoy laughed at this comment. God, why did he laugh? It wasn't even funny, not really. But maybe it was simply because SHE had said it...no. No way.

"The boys will be looking for me about now," she said, turning away to exit the alley, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait, Hermione," Draco mumbled, reaching forward for her elbow, "you can't just leave."

"Why not?" she asked confused. She wanted him to let go of her elbow. And wrap his arms around her waist.

And he did just that. He pulled her into his arms and then gently lowered his lips to hers in a kiss as soft as butterfly wings.

"Oh," she whispered softly, not smiling, not frowning, just staring up into his eyes. Malfoy slowly released her, standing in front of her looking very uncomfortable.

"Herm-."

"No...don't," she whispered, reaching up to hug him. With her arms wrapped loosely around him she whispered into his ear, "thanks." The comment brought a smile to his lips. She released him and turned around to walk away.

"Thanks?" he asked, a laugh in his voice.

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

"When can we see each other again?" he asked softly.

"Well...I have a magical world to save with Harry and Ron, as they put it, so-."

"My world could be magical if you saved it," Draco whispered.

"That was tacky."

"Yeah," he laughed, reaching up to run his hand through his hair, "My god, I've never been tacky before. Ack. Scratch that. Um...next Thursday? Same alley?"

Hermione smiled, and shrugged her shoulders, "I'll see what I can do." Light stung at her eyes but she didn't seem to mind. She had found the answers she needed.

"Hermione! What are you doing all the way up there?" Ron laughed from the door of the dress shop, "We've been looking for you."

"Sorry, I saw an injured puppy and I just had to catch it."

"A puppy?" Ron asked excitedly, "where did it go? We can take it home!"

"Um...I dont' know where he went, Ron, sorry. I let him go after I tended to him."

"Oh well. Maybe you'll see him again," Ron shrugged, both him and Harry running up to join her.

"Yeah," she said idly, "maybe so."

(And for every endless midnight, there's a sky full of broken stars, and there'll always be a place for you inside my arms, and there's a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts, but there'll always be a place for you inside my heart. Where does it hurt?)


End file.
